Phantasy Star Death Among Us
by Leone-McHealy
Summary: (PSO)[ch 6] A group of hunters crash land on Ragol, first people to step foot on the planet since Pioneer 1, they have to figure out the mystery of the disapearence of Pioneer 1 while staying alive. R+R
1. Chapter I The Forest

[Phantasy Star is copyright Sega, Sonic Team; Heat Charge 9 is copyright Hypes. All characters otherwise (excluding Phantasy Star copyright Characters) Are copy right Leone McHealy.] 

Day 1- Our ship, the Valiant, has crash landed on Ragol. We are expecting the worst. Only a few of us are alive, and now we're stranded on Ragol. While on Ragol, we saw something nobody has ever seen before…

            **Phantasy Star Online : Death among us **

It was just me, a beautiful Hunawearl named Yuni, A large, bulky Racast named Heat Charge 9. And a pretty women with a huge rifle name Akino. My name is Timmy Thompson. I am a hunter, I work on Pioneer 2. 

"Lock and load, take a perimeter check and set outposts." The Racast shouted.

"Look, we need to gather up what supplies we have here and make camp. And let's have another thing straight, I don't take orders from anyone, if you want it done so bad Heat Charge, DO IT YOURSELF!" Yuni yelled back.

"Calm down you two, we'll be stuck together for a while." Akino said. 

            It was getting dark, and who knows what would come out… So we pitched camp and started a fire. After a little bit, Heat Charge 9 returned and doused out the fire, saying something about attracting animals. So we slept in the cold.

-Day 2

            We finished gathering up the supplies from our crashed cruiser. Yuni still refused to do any work, so it was Heat Charge 9 doing most of it. He seems very responsible, but he's a real pain in the neck. Yuni is very moody and doesn't seem to do much. But I wouldn't want to get in her way, I've heard about her before, I've heard about all of them before, except Akino. 

Heat Charge 9 was a veteran ranger, named one of the greatest snipers on Pioneer 2. Yuni takes every mission that the hunter's guild can come up with, no matter how suicidal. I've seen her kill 3 men with an ink pen. Akino admitted that this was her first mission, and she seems green. Myself? This is my 5th mission, I'm about 23, but I know what I'm doing.   

            We still haven't seen any survivors or native animals around the crash site. For that matter we haven't left the crash site, save Heat Charge 9 when he takes a perimeter check every day. We have enough food for about 4 days. The forest we landed in seems to be a distance from any of the Pioneer 1 sites. So we've decided that the next day we would head out to the nearest one. 

            This place is actually quite peaceful, green trees, cool breeze, and Yuni and Heat Charge 9's constant bickering. We're trying to decide on the best COA (course of Action), Heat Charge says we should stay quiet, and move by day and night. Only rest when absolutely needed. Yuni says we should travel by day and rest by night. Akino wants to stay around the crash site and wait for someone to pick us up. I don't have the slightest clue about what to do. 

Day 3- 

Yuni took spare parts from the engine and various parts of the ship and modeled two photon knives. She's amazing, how do you design weapons from junk? Heat Charge 9 is amazing as well, the two seem to know each other. A coconut fell from a tree near the crash site and Heat Charge shot it into pieces before it hit the ground. 

We've started out walking by mid-day. Thankfully we have good weather. 

"Keep a sharp eye out, I've been on Ragol before. The Natives are hostile."  Heat Charge explained.

"Aye, so have I. The beasts on the planet are real nice fellows." Yuni said sarcastically. 

"I've taken missions aboard Pioneer 2, and scouting but I've never stepped foot on Ragol." I announced. 

Yuni laughed. Heat charge ignored the comment. Akino comforted me, telling me that this is her 1st mission. There was no more talking for a little bit. Finally I took the liberty of starting up another conversation.

"So, did anyone actually determine the cause of the crash?" I asked.

"Sabotage." Heat Charge 9 informed him.

"Whoever it was, was on the ship. If he didn't die, he must have taken off into the forest."  Yuni said briefly.

"Shouldn't we look for him, he could help us." Akino said.

"No, he sabotaged our ship, let him die out in the forest, like he intended all of us to do." Yuni said. 

"Northwest, a Pioneer 1 outpost. 3 miles" Heat Charge explained. 

            After a good deal of walking we spotted a worn down concrete tower. Vines grew from it and many holes decorated it's sides. It was getting dark, the decision was made to sleep in the tower. We reached the door, it's rusted handle broke of when we attempted to open the tomb. Heat Charge 9 stepped back and blew it open. Inside was black, absolutely black. Heat Charge 9's light was the only thing that illuminated part of the room. Inside chairs were on their side, vines covered the broken panels, and a few skeletons made the room into an eerie site. 

"What… happened…" Akino stuttered.

Blood stained the floor and fear painted the walls. A metal staircase led up in a spiral motion. Heat Charge 9's light slowly scanned the room, leaving parts of the room in blackness and others in view. A human skeleton laid back on the worn wall, it's head pulled back to the jaw wide open. A torn blue jumpsuit rested on the skeletons body, and large claw marks scarred the cloth. The ribs were broken to pieces and bits of flesh hung from the old bones. 

We began the journey upward, along the rusted stairs. With every step a long groan of consolidated pain arose from below. More blood along the walls, torn holes through the insulation of the concrete lined our passage. We reached the final level of the tower. The large windows illustrated pale light of the full moon painted in the black sky. Death reeked and haunted this room, the large 66mm canon mounted was still usable. Akino looked empty, emotionally confused. I myself was stricken with a nauseous blow. Yuni set to work on the cannon.

"What's the matter? Never looked death in the eyes before?" Yuni said frankly.

"Death is only part of life. Killing is inevitable." Heat Charge 9 said looking out one of the windows into the cold night, "Unfortunately killing is one of those things that gets easier the more you do it. Well whatever killed these men is long gone."

"How can you tell?" Akino asked frightened.

"All that is left is bleached bones and a scarred tower." Yuni interrupted.

"They could still be out there, waiting, we should keep our guard up." I said.

"When on this planet do you ever not have your guard up?" Yuni said frankly.

"Well I have a bad feeling about this place." Akino announced.

"Get used to it, death wanders this planet." Heat Charge said.

"We'll camp her tonight, we'll take turns on watch duty." Yuni stated.

"I'll take the watch for tonight." Hear Charge said.

"Well be careful." Akino warned.

            I could not sleep, it was impossible. How could one sleep in such a place. Such a place where death is so near, where it walks among you. It was so quiet that night, no one dare speak, fear spread among us like wild fire, except Heat Charge, he stayed on the 66 all night. Eagerly awaiting any movement. A slow wind moaned through the air, and the pitter patter of rain fell on the roof of the tower. The woods among the tower swayed in the wind and moaned with the pain of the tower. The night went on for what seemed forever, until a slow knocking began on the door of the first level. At first I thought it was my imagination gone wild. But soon Yuni and Akino sat up Heat Charge 9 slowly turned his head and whispered to us. "Stay quiet."

            "I'll go." Yuni stood up, unsheathing her twin photon knives. She began to walk down the stairs, never have I seen anyone walk so quietly. It was as if she wasn't there. Experienced as she was, it still surprised me. Slowly down the spiral staircase. The knocking from below continued, almost like a rhythm, continuously. I was scared. I stood up and picked up my saber. 

"Stay here, she knows what she's doing better than any of us." Heat Charge 9 said quietly. 

"I cant let her go alone, its too dangerous!" I explained.

"Look if you take a step towards those stairs I'll shoot you myself. You going down there would only jeopardize the situation." Heat Charge announced.

Yuni was reaching the bottom of the stairs, no light, newman's eyes are better then humans, they can see in the dark. Reaching the bottom the stairs she stopped. Motionless, silent, suspended. Moonlight shone through the empty doorway. She slowly scanned the room, nothing seemed to be out of place. The knocking continued, the front door laid flat on the ground, it seemed to be coming from outside. Slowly, Yuni stepped into the night, the forest seemed empty. No sign if anything, yet the knocking continued. Yuni, pulled by her curiosity, began to search the forest. Closing in on the knocking sound, a fallen tree lay across her path. She jumped on to it, and looked down. 

A long, sleek wolf-like creature tapping a rusted piece of metal with its claw as it feasted upon the mangled body of a large beast. It looked up and stared deep into Yuni's eyes. A slow growl bellowed within the creatures throat. 

"Good Fido…" Yuni said quietly. 

The creature continued to growl.

"Ok, you want it that way? Lets dance." 


	2. Chapter II - the Caves

Yuni leapt of the log and thrust her knives forward. The wolf leapt from the spot and her knives only caught the form of the mangled meal. The wolf lust forward and Yuni quickly dodged to one side, the two circled each other. Yuni dashed forward and began to swing her blades, the creature thrust itself into the air towards Yuni. Yuni dived down, and as the creature sailed over, thrust the knives into the underside. A quick spray of blood and the creature laid down and ceased to breathe. Yuni retrieved the knives and headed back to the tower.

"Where is she, and what was all that noise!? LET ME GO HEAT CHARGE!" I shouted.

"Negative, you are to remain here. You take a step I'll kill you now." Heat charge responded.

"CALM DOWN EVERYONE!" Akino attempted to calm the situation. 

"Akino, stay out of this! SHOOT ME IF YOU WILL BUT IM GOING!" I began to run towards the stairs. 

Heat Charge 9 shouldered his rifle, muttered something and pulled the trigger. A sharp pain went through my shoulder, my vision began to blur, I fell into unconsciousness.

Day 4-

When I next awoke we were still in the tower. It was morning, golden light shone through the windows as Heat Charge 9 made some adjustments to his rifle. Akino was sitting next to me, treating my wound. 

"He's awake! Are you alright?" Akino asked quickly.

"Ugh… I think so…" I responded.

"You idiot, why did you come after me?" Yuni asked harshly.

"I… didn't want you to get hurt." I answered.

  "Heat Charge 9 never bluffs, besides anything out there that I couldn't handle would have killed you too. Your lucky he had his rifle on stun, otherwise you'd be in several pieces. There's no room to worry about other people out here, worry about yourself and that's it." Yuni coldly stated. 

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, I lied down for what seemed forever before the word was given to move out. We left the tomb behind, empty and open. Even after we had left the feeling of death was about us. Following us, no, haunting us. 

We continued through the forest, it was a nice warm day. Birds flew from tree to tree, colorful nimble birds. Akino looked depressed, the pain in my shoulder lingered. Yuni was expressionless, and Heat Charge 9 was focused on where we were going. 

"Akino, are you alright?" I asked her.

"I'm fine." Akino said without emotion.

"You sure?"  I asked again.

"Please don't let it concern you, I'm alright." She smiled.

"alright, if you need to talk, I'm here." I announced.

            "Ok, thanks. I'm sorry for being so depressing… It's just that…" Akino responded.

"Just… what?" I asked.

"I… had a lot of good friends aboard that ship, Pioneer 1. And it doesn't seem anyone down here is still alive." Akino admitted.

"Im sorry, anything I can do to help?"

"It's alright. Just don't die, I've had enough friends do that…" Akino said.

"I promise you, I won't leave you." I said.

"Thanks" Akino leaned over and hugged me. 

            Through the rest of the day we walked non-stop, just forest. No signs of civilization. No more outposts, just forest. All day it was the same, green, green, green. At nightfall, we decided to stay in a large tree. It took a bit of work to climb it. But it was roomy and the branches were very large. I fell asleep with Akino leaning her head on my shoulder and Heat Charge 9 taking watch, and Yuni doing pull ups on a smaller branch.

Day-5

            We awoke early, just as the sun was rising. We began to walk again, through the forest. About half way through the day we arrived at a large field. The tall grass swayed in the light breeze. On the other side of the field, a concrete wall about ten foot tall with a large gate. Beyond it a huge dome, stretching out for as far as I could see. We began to walk towards it through the field.

"Keep your guard up…" I said.

"Heat Charge, do you remember what they said the found at the out skirts of the central dome. Something about a large beast-like creatures with huge claws and teeth." Yuni recalled.

"I recall something of the sort. They called them Booma's I think." Heat Charge 9 said. 

Suddenly a low, blood-cuddling roar came from the forest around us. Our group made a half-circle in the field. Straight ahead the bushes and underbrush was shaking. An 8 foot hairy beast stepped out into the field. Its claws about a foot long and teeth six inches long. Another stepped out slightly to the left. Then another, then another. Soon we were surrounded with about 12 Booma's. They began to close in. Slow, lumbering beasts. 

            "What's the plan?" I asked Heat Charge as he shouldered his rifle. 

            "Take this and shoot." He handed me an autogun and then he fired into a Booma's head. Its head snapped back and it fell down. He turned to the next one and fired at that one. As they closed in I began to fire as well. Akino fired with her rifle, and Yuni struggled to open the gate. 

            "This accursed things firewall is top of the line, even for seven years ago, its hard to get through!" Yuni explained. "Hold 'em off a bit longer."

The one's we gunned down were replaced by more. Closing in, 60 ft…50 ft…40 ft…

"TAKE THIS" I fired three or four rounds into one. It fell back and one took it's place, "Hurry it up Yuni!"

"Got it!" The door slid open just as they reached us. We scattered in as the door shut behind us.

"That was close." I said breathing hard.

"That's only the start of our trouble." Heat Charge said as he pointed towards the central dome. The entire plaza we were standing in was covered in Booma's. Another wall with a gate was behind them.

"Make a path to that gate!" Yuni shouted.

We all opened fire. Tearing the creatures to shreds, they still closed in. Stupid animals, I felt pity for these creatures as I pulled the trigger and took their breath away. We managed to make a path to the gate. We stepped over the bleeding corpses and arrived. Yuni managed to open this quickly. I took one last look at the massacre before I was pulled through the gate and it closed.

            The next plaza was covered in vines and plants. It looked like a jungle. I could barely make out the wall on the other side with the gate. It seemed to get through the maze we would have to get through this maze of gates and walls. The next plaza was empty as well, no body's, no monsters, just vines and damaged walls. 

            We made our way through the maze. After a great deal of searching we arrived at a room with a large red teleporter. We began to walk towards it. About half-way there I heard a heavy breathing from above. I slowly looked up, a huge purple, monkey like creature sat on a tree branch. Its cold dark eyes stared into me. 

            "Get out da' way!" I jumped forward and pushed everyone down. 

            The creature jumped down from the tree and landed with a loud smash. It began to walk towards us. I got to my feet and helped Akino up. Heat Charge 9 and Yuni also got up. We began to back away from it. 

            "It's a Hildabear!" Akino yelled. "I saw it a book once, they're incredibly strong!"

            "Fire!" Yuni commanded.

            The group started pummeling it with rounds, but it kept coming. Yuni unsheathed her knives. She jumped forward and slashed into it's stomach. It didn't seem to effect it too much. It reached back, and backhanded Yuni across the plaza. Heat Charge 9 aimed up at it's head. Everything seemed to stop, focusing on Heat Charge. He took his time as the creature lumbered forward. It threw me a good 20 feet. Heat Charge 9 slowly pulled the trigger. The creatures head snapped back. It fell forward, leaving a gaping hole in it's forehead. 

On through the scarred walls and ancient passageways of the outdoor section of the central dome. No reminisce of any survivors, mystery befouled the area. It seemed sorrow and darkness followed us everywhere on Ragol, in my thoughts I could feel the pain of the passengers, no…victims of Pioneer 1. It tore away at me slowly, and the downfall began.

"This place sucks." Yuni frankly stated as we walked across the moss-infected base.

"Keep focused and stop complaining." Heat Charge commanded.

"No… I'll complain as much as I feel like it." Yuni responded.

"Hey, what's that ahead?" Akino asked shakily.

            A large red teleportation platform lay ahead of us. Nothing more, nothing less.

  
            "What do we do? Take it?" I asked eagerly.

            "I say we take it, It's a dead end past it, and we know what's behind us…" Yuni commented. 

"It's the best COA" Heat Charge announced and started towards the teleporter. One by one we stepped in, taking one last look at the wretched forest before us. I will never miss this place I thought, and yet… 

Chapter 2 

Once Heat Charge had activated the teleporter, our molecules were sent to a different area. This one much darker, much more unsound then the deadly forest.. Deep within the bowels of the caves of Ragol, we appeared in a small circle like stone room. There seemed to be markings of other hunters recently traveling along this path. There was plainly enough light to see a large door before us. The lights on it shone a bright green color, obviously the door was unlocked. 

"Let's move out, stay close and watch your back." Heat Charge advised.

"I've traveled these caves before, I know what waits for us." Yuni responded. 

What waited for us I had no knowledge of. Never had I heard of what lurked in the dark caves. It was kept very secret. I wish I had never had to find out…

Yuni activated the door and the large metallic wall slid open. Behind a very large, open room with staircases lining the small cliffs of the cave room. It was poorly lit, but enough to see. Across the room a dark figure stood motionless. It didn't seem human, it was large and its presence was cold. 

I stepped in first, very quietly, slowly. I made my way toward the figure, it still did not move, just stood. As I drew nearer I suddenly stopped, the creature slowly reared its head into my direction. One glowing red eye pierced through me. It stared with the hatred of a thousand hells, one red eye where it seemed two had once been. It took a step towards me, a loud crash of it's foot. It loomed over eight feet tall, and must have weighed at least five hundred pounds. Its head resembled something of a shark, and its arms bore to razor sharp blades. It drew nearer.


	3. Chapter III The Dragon

Phantasy Star: Death Among Us

I was mixed into fear and confusion. I just froze, and it just kept coming. As it swept through the shadows towards me the red eye remained locked into mine. I could hear Akino shouting something to me, but I was too dazed to tell what it was. And then a harsh smack took me back to reality.

"Don't just stand there! Shoot!" Yuni shouted into my ear. 

Just then I realized that the group had open fire on the beast. Photon shots whizzed past my head, I drew my pistol and let a shot off myself. After a great deal of pummeling the monster collapsed. Defeated it lay motionless, it's whole attack seemed almost robotic, quick and stiff movements. I wondered if it was an android, but all the blood pouring from its wounds killed that idea. 

We decided that this would be a good a place as any to make camp, but I was in charge of disposing of the corpse. That thing smelled horrid! A putrid, vile stench like I've never smelled. And it weighed a ton, but I managed to drag it across the cold, rock floor into the teleporter, leaving a long bloody stain across the floor that spelled out death. I was looking forward to some sleep.

-Day 8

When I awoke I wasn't sure if it was day or night. There was no way I could tell, there was no sun, only the dim, flickering lights that hang from the wet ceiling. Everyone was still sleeping, except for Heat Charge, who never slept. I let myself drift back into sleep.

My next awakening wasn't as pleasant. Being pulled up by my shirt collar and thrown against the wall isn't exactly my idea of a good morning, but that's how things go with Yuni. 

"Move out! Yuni, your on point." Heat Charge commanded. 

Yuni gave him a slight glare, but hesitantly took the lead. She opened the gate on the opposite wall and we ventured forth. The next room was brighter than the last one,and much taller. There were some computers of some kind laying about the ground. The place was a wreck, what the heck happened here… What happened to Pioneer 1…? To this day I still don't know, but what I do know is that my journey to get home had just begun…

"These computers have are still functioning, there could be some good info in here." Yuni declared as she sat down at an old computer. 

There were a few minutes of her running through different files and scanning the drives. I gave the room a look as she hacked away. Dried blood and scratch marks on the wall at first gave me a chill, but as horrible as it might sound… I was growing accustom to it, which isn't something I wanted to happen. I checked the perimeter, 3 entrances… 1 of which was locked. By that time Yuni had stumbled onto something. 

"Bio weapons… Experiment 101… codename "Dragon"

… Experiment Beta 772… codename "De Rol Le"" Yuni read, "Bio Test Journal…" 

I took a look over her shoulder onto the screen. It was a bit scratched up, but I could make out most of the words.

'5/245/3026 – We have begun research on our captured specimen. It's huge, like nothing I've ever seen before. Just like they used to talk about them in fairy tales… A real dragon. We start our genetic research on it tomorrow.'

Yuni opened the next file.

'Doctor Osto's Journal.

7/261/3027- Yes, Beta 772 is developing nicely. Its growth rate is much more rapid then I'd expected, and also much more violent. It resembles and Arthropod and it possesses mutagenic abilities, such as changing a hosts genetic code. This could prove most useful…yes…'

"What…do you suppose they're talking about…?" Akino asked a bit shaken.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it was, it's probably dead by now." I replied.

"Keep your eyes open for anything suspicious." Heat Charge said.

Suddenly there was a low rumble, a quiet disturbance in the ground. I felt it first, nobody else seemed to notice, but it was growing stronger. I held my breath for a moment. It was coming from above us… And it was growing louder…nearer…

"Uhh… anyone else feel that…?" I anxiously asked.

"Shhh…" Yuni ducked low to ground, as if she was listening to rocks themselves. She then slowly looked up, with an empty look on her face. If ever there could be a trace of fear on her face…that was it. Her eyes grew wide and she slowly stuttered, "It's coming…"

I anxiously searched the room, as if looking for a solution. Akino was beginning to panic…

"What's coming!? What is it!?!?" she shouted frantically.

"Be quiet." Heat Charge ordered. 

Akino stopped her shouting and nervously searched the room, up and down quickly. I could see the trace of fear in her face, but eye's still seemed calm…relaxed… I was a bit confused, but my curiosity was quickly diverted from Akino to whatever was above us. The rumble was growing excessively loud, and the room was shaking violently. Now I'm no architect, but I began to question the room structural integrity, and hoping that it wouldn't come crashing down on top of us. Bits of rocks and small pebbles began to rain down from the far off ceiling, and a large crack began to form on the room. The group quickly gathered tightly against one of the walls, and Heat Charge aimed his rifle at the crashing down roof. A few more loud cracks and that's when it came barreling into the room, followed by a parade of fire. The Dragon.

A gigantic red lizard like animal, engulfed in flame stood before us. Its entire body covered head to toe in an impregnable display of solid scales. Its claws ranging to 6 feet in length and decayed from years of age and worn away from burrowing. Its head, at least 5 ft long, was filled with an arsenal of blood stained razor sharp teeth and a long red flickering tongue. The whole creature standing up to 20 ft tall, it barely fitted within the confines of the narrow cave. But where it could not fit, it simply carved itself room. Its eyes were piercing daggers, the eyes of a cold killer. Smoke reared from its flaring nostrils and its tail slowly swayed. The eyes where set upon me, and I could feel there weight. At that moment I was more scared than I'd ever been in my life. 

"Hey…h…h…heat charge… What do we do…?" I stuttered.

"Stay still, and stay quiet." He suggested.

"We've been spotted… we need to get out of here…" Yuni stated.

"We can make a run for one of those doors across the way…" I suggested.

Akino was really beginning to freak out. She was scared stiff. Me, I didn't quite know the best "COA" as Heat Charge would say, but my best guess was a sprint to that door on the opposite wall. Only Problem being that the dragon was standing right in the way.

"Alright…here's the plan. I'm going to lay down some covering fire, on my signal…run for the door." Heat Charge explained.

"Alright, got it." Yuni agreed. 

"Wait…What about you?" I asked quickly.

  
"Don't worry about me. I like these odds." Heat Charge.

:


	4. Chapter IV Skin Deep

Phantasy Star: Death Among Us  
  
Chapter IV - Skin deep  
  
And he opened fire. The bullets skillfully aimed at the creatures head seemed to bounce harmlessly off of it's scaled armor.  
  
"Go!" Heat Charge shouted between shots.  
  
And so we did, we ran towards the door, and left him standing alone. Alone with the beast. We managed to get the door open, and I took one last look back before entering. Heat Charge 9 standing defiant in the face of death, I don't know how he could do such a thing. But a moment later the room was filled with fire, and I was pulled through the door. We stopped to catch our breath.  
  
"What.what should we do?" Akino asked nervously.  
  
"We do just as Heat Charge intended, keep moving." Yuni responded.  
  
"So we just leave him there!?" I shouted.  
  
"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Yuni replied dryly.  
  
The sounds of the battle could still be heard. The thunderous smashes of the dragon's steps, and the bursts of Heat Charge's rifle. We listened for a while, and prayed for the best. Suddenly silence, then one more rifle blast. We still waited, and the silence was nerve-racking. I could stand it no longer. I opened the door.  
  
Fire engulfed the area, and the entire room was in shambles. And I could see the dragon, laying limp on the ground. But Heat charge was not in view. I climbed through the wreckage, in the direction of the deceased creature. I drew nearer and I saw the wounds that decorated its body. It must have been a tough fight, still no Heat Charge. I approached the dragon's head as it lay dormant on the floor. Akino came up beside me and put her hand on my shoulder.  
  
"He wanted it this way.He wanted to save us." She said quivering.  
  
I could tell she was trying to console me, but it wasn't working. I broke down into a sit where I stood and thought. Yuni still stood at the door waiting for our return, so I got my act together and stood back up. Just as I turned to walk I noticed something, a slight movement in the dragon. I waited for another. I walked slowly towards it, a slowly reached my hand out to its head. That's when I noticed it, and I froze. The eye of the beast was still open. and it had locked onto me.  
  
"It's.still.alive." I stuttered frantically.  
  
Akino was scared witless and made a dash for the door. And the eye was still locked on me, I could see the pain it was going through. Suddenly the head jerked back and let out a blood-curdling roar. Its mouth opened and lunged in my direction, I could only back away a few steps when a photon shot came ringing out of its neck. I was utterly confused for a moment, and then the creatures neck was lifted off the ground. And under it a charred black Heat Charge 9, battered and damaged, but still standing.  
  
"Heat Charge! Your alive!" I gasped from my place on the floor. He was covered in blood and heavily damaged. He began to stumble to the door, only to fall a few feet later.  
  
"Heat Charge!" Akino ran to his side and surveyed the damage. Yuni began to walk over.  
  
"Your hit pretty bad." Yuni stated the obvious.  
  
"Just go, leave me be." Heat Charge ordered.  
  
"I can fix this." Akino said slowly.  
  
"What? How can you fix this?" I asked bewildered.  
  
Akino dug her fingers into her wrist, and a moment later retrieved a long black wire. I had no idea what was going on. She then attached the wire to Heat Charge's main computing system, and she set to work. It was amazing; the damaged parts began to rebuild themselves right before my eyes, even Yuni was astonished. Heat Charge's body began to cover in a chrome colored liquid, and a moment later it dissipated, and Heat Charge 9 was fully repaired.  
  
"So then it's true." Yuni started. "You are an Android."  
  
Akino slowly nodded her head. I stayed quiet in this conversation, too confused to add anything.  
  
"Prototype 67e9." Akino stated. She glanced over at me, as if apologizing for something. She looked so sad, this struck me pretty hard.  
  
"Your one of the newest models, built exactly to replica the human body." Yuni said as she circled Akino, examining her. "They did an excellent job. And your emotion chip has really outdone itself. I didn't think it could be done, but you've proven me wrong. You had us all really believing you were human."  
  
Akino's eyes seemed to fade out and she stared blankly at the floor. This party was full of surprises. But Akino. I wasn't expecting this. I guess nothing can really be what it seems. What's only skin deep.  
  
"Akino. I." I started a sentence, but I couldn't bring myself to finish. I was in too much shock. I looked hard at her for a while, how could it be? That's when my world's boundaries broke; I realized that anything was possible. It took me a while to accept it, but I did finally manage to take it all in. Akino then looked at me.  
  
"I'm sorry.for not telling you all. I just thought that you'd like me better as a human. and not an android. I just. wanted to be. accepted." She confessed.  
  
"Enough talk. Let's get going." Heat Charge was back to his old self. He got everyone to their feet and we started through the caves again. With every step the caves seem to become darker and darker. We were soon relying on Heat Charge's light for any sight. I sure liked it better when I could see, I was tripping all over the place once the lights were out. Occasionally I would see the red glow of a pair of evil eyes staring at us from the sides of the room, swaying back and forth as if walking towards us, but not fast enough to keep up. We were being followed. that was for sure. And then we came to that accursed room which I will never forget. 


	5. Chapter V The Room

Phantasy Star: Death Among us  
  
Chapter V -  
  
This room was brighter than the rest. The air hung with the horrid stench of death, and the floor shined crimson with stains of blood. The deceased littered the floor and the signs of battle decorated its walls. We stepped into the room, warily, but we could never have been ready for what was going to happen next.  
  
"These bodies are fresh, they look like hunters from Pioneer 2." Yuni explained.  
  
"They sure have been made a mess of." I added. The bodies were really torn up, and it made me sick to my stomach. "What do you suppose happened?"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure.. But there's something strange about these bodies. The wounds here seemed to have been cauterized, or burnt shut by something of extremely high temperature." Yuni explained her analysis.  
  
An uneasy feeling of death lingered in the room, and haunted our thoughts. What could have done this, I wish I never had to find out, but it's my luck that I did. I noticed something dripping from the ceiling.blood. I slowly tilted my head back. revealing the creatures responsible for this crime. Three large creatures with what seemed to be two creatures connected together, each creature had a long photon saber on one arm. It's eyes were closed.it was sleeping. However no one else had noticed yet.  
  
"Can we.keep moving.?" Yuni asked frightened.  
  
"It'll take me a while to unlock this door." Yuni stated as she hacked into the control panel of the door.  
  
Heat Charge was beginning to check the bodies, for what I'm not sure of. I was debating on whether or not I should tell them, Akino may go into a panic, and wake them up.My mind was made up.  
  
"Guys, stay quiet. don't make a sound you got that? Look." I pointed a finger towards the roof and the group glanced up. Heat Charge immediately drew his rifle and aimed at one of them.  
  
"NO! Stop! They're still sleeping." I frantically whispered.  
  
Akino's eyes widened and she huddled into a corner covering her mouth, as if holding back a scream. The one directly above me twitched, and breathed heavily for a moment, I took a step back and drew my photon blade cautiously. The creature's body emanated with a kind of slime, and blood painted its menacing fangs. Its whole body seemed to be covered in a sort of exoskeleton armor, head to toe. It's then that I discovered a small chrome ball laying next to one of the bodies on the floor. I picked it up for closer examination, and it began to play a message. I tried frantically to turn it off however I could not.  
  
The recording played the following message. "We're entering another room, this one's a lot smaller than the last one. Alright, here's the door, Cecil, get that door open. Alright guys take a breather. Get me one of those drinks, it's been a long day. We're almost to the second level. what was that? That noise. what was it? . There it is again, it's coming from behind us. oh shit. please don't let it be. oh my god, Pan-Arms. Get your weapons ready, here they come."  
  
I'd rather not discuss the remainder of that recording, I dare not repeat what I heard. Too many bad memories. I still struggled to get the blasted thing off. The creatures began to stir in there sleep. The sweat beaded on my face as I finally found the off button, a wave of relief swept over me, I relaxed for a second. I relaxed too much, my hand opened and the sound recorder began to fall towards the floor. All eyes were on the little metallic ball as it sailed towards the stained flooring, and towards our impending doom. I attempted to catch it, my arms made a valiant effort , but it was in vain. It slammed against the ground, bouncing two or three times with loud metal claps. The creature's eyes' flicked open, and scanned the room quickly. It opened its large fanged jaws and let out a blood- curdling shriek. The three monsters immediately dropped to the floor, and began to circle us. The two bodies connected to each other then did the most unexpected thing; they separated. Broke into six creatures now they moved closer to Heat Charge and I. Just then the door Yuni had been working on flung open.  
  
"The doors open! Let's move!" Yuni shouted as she grabbed Akino's arm and ran through.  
  
However it was not so easy for us. Our exit was blocked. As they grew nearer I took swings at them with my saber, but the dodged with ease. Heat Charge held his fire, looking for an escape route. I found one, we were standing on what seemed to be a grate, leading to some type of piping system, I pointed down and Heat Charge got the message. I took my blade and sliced off the lock, the grate swung open and we fell, just as the creatures made they're attack. We slid onto some-sort of pipe and that carried us downhill for quite some time. It was too dark to see, I have no idea where or how far we went. And then we stopped with a crash onto the cold, wet floor of a cave. Heat Charge flipped on his light, we were in the piping station.  
  
Yuni and Akino sprinted through several rooms and hallways. The Pan-Arms were now following them, after losing us. The creatures were incredibly fast and agile, jumping from wall to wall and dashing down hallways after the two. Yuni unsheathed two small Mech-guns and trotted backwards while firing. The photon beams deflected off their exoskeleton and they continued forward. The hallways were getting darker and smaller; they came to a crossroad.  
  
"Which way!? Which way!?!?" Akino shouted frantically.  
  
"Uhh. Left!" Yuni shouted as she shoved Akino down the left passage. "FASTER!"  
  
The creatures came to the intersection and stopped. The six split up into groups of two and separated down the three passages. Many doors lined the passage that Akino and Yuni sped down. The signs above them read 'Medical', 'Quarters', 'Armory'..  
  
"Here we are!" Yuni slammed through the door of the armory. Guns, swords, grenades and every other weapon you could think of were either on the wall or in a shelf in this large metallic room.  
  
"Take this." Yuni handed Akino a large sniper rifle with some very interesting modifications. The scope was much larger, and had a battery pack taped to it. Night Vision. Yuni herself grabbed a large weapon off the wall, on the side it had painted "Flame Visit." An interesting looking weapon with the same basic design of a flamethrower, yet much more advanced.  
  
"Alright. Here we take our stand. no more running." Yuni declared. "We're going to take down these sons of bitches if it kills me." 


	6. Chapter VI The Piping Station

Phantasy Star – Death Among Us

Chapter 6 –

  It was dark, and real wet… Steam poured from the pipes around us as we made our way through the piping station. We could hear the clatter of claws on metal somewhere above us, and the strained light seeping through the slim grating did little to light our passage. Heat Charge moved swiftly ahead, me trailing behind, I was a bit more shaken up then he was. The snarls of the creatures perusing us grew louder with every step, and suddenly I heard a loud crashing sound somewhere behind us. And that's when I started running, fatigued our not I ran faster than I ever had before in my life! The creatures were now level with us in the piping station and gaining fast. 

            Yuni stepped out into the long corridor, the crimson emergency lights illuminated her emotionless face. Akino followed nervously, shouldering the rifle, aiming down the hallway. Two of the Pan-arms slid around corner and made a dash for them. Yuni slowly lifted the 'Flame Visit'.  Her finger slowly pulling the trigger, a stream of flames jetted from the weapon, sending the room into an inferno. A moment of flickering silence, then a blood-curdling screech as one of the monsters leapt through the flames and crashed onto the floor in front of them. The bewildered five foot Hunawearl stepped back slowly, her crimson hair flickering with the light of the flames. Her deep blue eyes narrowed, and she let the flame-visit hit the grating. Her hands went to her hips, and onto holsters on either side of her belt. The strange yellow creature stood before her, snarling, its photon blade beaming forward.

"Let's do this…" Yuni drew her two mech-guns and dove backwards down the corridor, both guns blazing. The shots cut into the monster, but didn't hold it back. It rushed forward blade swinging. Yuni tucked back and sprung forward, catching the monster in the face with her combat boot. Yuni slowly dropped her aim to the creatures head, and whispered "See you in hell!" and pulled the trigger. The creatures head snapped back and its body fell back into the fire. 

Yuni turned back to Akino, who was standing in the corner, scared to death. Yuni's face was splashed with blood, and her black shirt now red. She walked past Akino to the door at the end of the corridor… "We need to keep moving…" Akino shakily nodded, and took a step forward. She then pulled back a photon knife, and cut lose much of her long white hair, letting it float to the red flooring. She nodded, and her once green eyes turned a shade of bright red, and she began to scan the room. "I… I will no weigh you down any longer… I will pull my own weight…" Her face was stern, and she gripped her rifle tightly. Yuni looked her down for a moment, then nodded approvingly. "Let's move out, stay quiet, there's more of those on the move…"

They were closing in… fast! In a moment they'd be right on top of us, my mind raced for a solution. And up ahead I found one, it was going to be a tight fit, with no room for error, and actually a quite crazy plan… Up ahead was an opening on the right, and across the hall a huge tank of propane against the wall. Heat Charge understood before I could utter the plan. We sprinted for the room, the creatures only feet away… I could feel their breathe on my back… Then we dived to the left, and as I hit the floor, Heat Charge fired two shots into the propane, sending the hallway into a fiery explosion! The room we were in suddenly jolted… then began to fall, the room before us disappeared upwards, and as I searched the small room, I realized that we had dived right into a service elevator… oops…

We fell for a really long time, what felt like minutes. I broke open the hatch on the room; lights sped by as we fell past them. We passed openings with great speed, and I then realized what we had to do. "Heat Charge! We have to jump!" I yelled to him.

"Affirmative, on 3." He responded. I took my time sizing it up, then on the count, we jumped. We hit the ground so hard… I blacked out, I woke up a while later with Heat Charge carrying me down a low-lit hallway.


End file.
